His Princess
by Tsukimarie
Summary: No one actually understands why Echizen Ryoma refused to be a pro. What would happen if this unknown reason decided to reveal itself? Surely, it will cause an uproar.
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns it- **

**This is not the first time I have written a story. I wrote a lot actually. However, this would be my first time to post a story on any website so, please bear with meeeeee and my errors :D :D (English is not my first language btw)**

**aaand. They're in high school here :) **

**English**

_'Thought' _

_Flashback/dream_

Normal

* * *

><p><em>All he could do is watch the two kids-a boy and a girl play in the tennis court. He wanted to approach them. But he couldn't move. It's as if he was rooted on the spot. But he knew it was a flash back since he could tell that one of them is himself. <em>

"Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun! ECHIZEN-KUN!"

Ryoma lifted his head off his desk and found his English teacher glaring at him. He decided to return to his sleep in an attempt to get back to that dream but he couldn't. Not when his teacher is screaming at his ears for sleeping.

**"What do you want." **He knows it's rude of him but he was pissed that the dream was ruined.

The older male teacher was taken aback. He didn't know that the boy is fluent in English.

**"P-please explain what Romeo and Juliet was all about." **He stammered with a heavy Japanese accent but quickly smirked when he thought he had an excuse to embarrass him.

Ryoma sighed.

"It's like middle school all over again" he muttered as he stood.

**"Romeo and Juliet does not make a specific moral statement about the relationships between love and society, religion, and family; rather, it portrays the chaos and passion of being in love, combining images of love, violence, death, religion, and family in an impressionistic rush leading to the play's tragic conclusion." **

All mouth hung open as they watch the staring contest between Ryoma and the English teacher.

"Y-you can sit down now. And don't sleep in my class" the teacher said eventually and turned to continue his lesson although he is red from either anger or embarrassment. Probably both. Hopefully that teacher learned his lesson.

"Tch. Whatever" Ryoma grumbled as he sat down. He looked at the time. It's 5 minutes before lunch time so he decided to stare outside instead.

He tried to remember what the dream was all about but he can't remember anything. He messed his hair in frustration, completely oblivious to the sighs of females watching his every move, giggling once in a while.

xxxxx

"Oi Echizen! I heard you embarrassed another teacher! What happened?" Horio Satoshi shouted as he sat down holding his lunch tray in front of Ryoma.

"Horio-kun. Can you please stop shouting?" Kato Kachiro sighed exasperatedly. He sat down beside Horio and Katsuo Mizuno sat down on the other side.

Ryoma sighed. "I see your friendship is as tight as ever. Can't you leave me alone for once?"

That may be rude to some other people but not the trio. They've been around Ryoma ever since middle school that they're already used to his personality.

"Oh come on Ryoma-kun. Just tell us what happened." Katsuo said.

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his onigiri.

"Same old. I was caught sleeping in class and had to explain Romeo and Juliet in the class in English"

Horio laughed loudly, attracting looks from the other students and making Katsuo and Kato glare at him.

"Echizen!"

They turned and found Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaido Kaoru walking towards their table.

"Ahh! Momo-chan-sempai! Kaido-sempai! Cheers!" the freshmen trio greeted.

"Yo! Ryoma! Aren't you gonna greet your sempais?" Momoshiro asked tapping Ryoma at his head.

Ryoma swatted his hand before greeting "cheers".

Kaido hissed and Momoshiro chuckled.

"So? What's the commotion all about?" Momoshiro asked.

"Well, we heard that Ryoma-kun embarrassed an English teacher" Katsuo answered politely.

Momoshiro burst out laughing.

"Oi Echizen! It's not cool. Not cool at all." Momoshiro clutched his stomach and wiped away a tear.

"You're laughing too hard Momo-sempai" Ryoma said.

Momoshiro chuckled as he calmed down.

"You should stop embarassing people" Kaido butt in.

Ryoma looked at his sempais before smirking.

"Mada mada dane." He shrugged before going back to his food.

Kaido hissed at his rude kouhai and called Momoshiro.

"See you at practice, Echizen! Bye guys!" Momo waved and they were off.

The freshman trio stared at their retreating sempais. It was a good decision to attend at the high school division afterall. All of them, even the former regulars decided to attend Seishun Gakuen High School Division to continue playing tennis together.

xxxxx

Since the captain and vice-captain were nowhere to be found, they assumed that they were having a meeting with their coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. So they decided to have a practice match with each other.

Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke, a third year regular, were on their their third game when Oishi Shuichiro, the vice-captain arrived and stopped their game.

"Echizen. Ryuzaki-sensei is calling for you. You have a visitor" he said.

Ryoma looked at Fuji and the other regulars. They all looked surprised and confused at the same time. Well he was confused himself. He followed Oishi outside the tennis courts and into Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

Oishi knocked before entering.

"Sensei, Echizen is here." he announced as he entered the office and stood beside Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain.

Ryoma noticed a man with blond hair and green eyes sitting in one of the couches positioned in front of Ryuzaki-sensei's desk. He couldn't recognize him though. He looked at his coach sitting behind her desk questioningly.

"Ryoma sit down."

So he did sat in the couch opposite of the stranger. He openly stared at the man in front of him who stared back.

They were having a staring competition for a minute or so until the man cleared his throat and smiled.

"You do look like Nanjirou, although I like your personality more than your Dad's" the man stated with a soft smile.

Ryoma frowned. This man knows his father's personality yet he didn't know him.

"Who are you?" he asked monotonously.

The man's smile widened and his eyes sparkled with wisdom.

"I'm Adam William. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm Adam William. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

><p>Ryoma looked at the outstretched hand Adam offered before shaking it and murmuring a quick 'hello'.<p>

"So let's get down to business. Have you ever heard of blue chip?" Adam asked.

Ryoma frowned. It is quiet familiar but he can't remember where he heard it. Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi's eyes widened. They haven't heard the real reason why this man suddenly appeared and asked permission from the principal to talk to Ryoma. He just introduced himself and avoided the topic earlier. Now they knew the reason. Tezuka, however remained stoic.

"Blue chip players are players rated as excellent and have proven themselves in their respected sports." Adam continued. "They are sought after because they are likely to have an impact on teams that acquire them. In other words. You were recently labeled as a blue chip and I am here to scout you."

Although it schocked Ryoma a bit, he remained impassive.

Several minutes have passed and Ryoma was lost in thought. Should he go for it? He will likely meet a strong opponent easier that way and polish his tennis. Yet something was bothering him. He cannot shake of the feeling that something is preventing him from accepting the offer.

He sighed and closed his eyes before leaning his head on the couch. This was giving him a headache. A flash of brown hair and a soft gentle laugh appeared in his mind. It was the girl from before. Who was she? Why appear now?

Adam cleared his throat in an attempt to break the ice.

"I will give you 3 days to think about my offer. During that time, several other scouts will approach you, not only from Japan but from other country as well. As I've said before, you were recently labeled as a blue chip. Good Luck." Adam said and stood.

He looked at Ryuzaki-sensei and the other two teens.

"I better go. Thank you for lending your time. I would appreciate if you help Ryoma-kun make his decision." He said with a smile as he shook hands with the coach.

He turned and was about to leave when he heard Ryoma called him.

"Ne. About your offer." Ryoma started.

Adam went back and stood near the couch Ryoma was occupying.

Ryoma opened his eyes and sat properly, and looked at Adam.

"I'm sorry but I decline."

This shocked Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei although they have no right to question Ryoma's choice.

Adam was not surprised one bit though. From his facial expression, he clearly expected that Ryoma will turn down his offer.

"I see. So you still honor your promise with her" he murmured.

Her?

"Who?" Ryoma asked.

Adam's face was masked with confusion at first. Then realization hit him.

" You forgot about her yet you kept your promise." he said fascinated, completely ignoring Ryoma's question. He looked at Ryuzaki-sensei who shook her head, indicating that now is not the time.

Ryoma was getting agitated. Who was she? He knows her?

"I asked you a question. Who is she?" he said through gritted teeth.

But Adam only shook his head.

"It's not my story to tell." he muttered sadly. "You'll know about her soon, seeing as there is an improvement on her health."

Ryoma knows that the last part was meant to be a secret yet he heard it. He kept quiet, afraid he might force the older man to answer his questions. His father has a lot of explaining to do.

xxxxx

As Ryoma entered the court, a blur of red hair suddenly tackled him with a hug.

"Ne. Ochibi~ Who was it? Your visitor? Girlfriend?" Kikumaru Eiji asked as he glomped on the first year.

Ryoma tried to removed the arms that were cutting him off oxygen.

"Eiji-sempai! Can't breathe" he grunted.

"Eiji!"

Suddenly the weight was lifted off him. He turned to see Oishi holding back a whining Eiji.

He sighed. That's sempai will be the death of him. Literally.

Suddenly, Eiji became quiet as he stared at Tezuka as he entered the court.

"What's the commotion all about?"

His eyes scanned the court as everyone greeted him. Then his eyes zeroed on Eiji who quickly removed himself from Tezuka's vision by hiding behind his doubles partner.

"Eiji. Go run 5 laps." he ordered as he went towards Ryoma.

"Echizen. It's your decision to tell the others what happened. But I suggest you do to avoid misunderstanding."

Ryoma nodded briefly.

"I'll tell them now."

Tezuka stared at Ryoma before turning his back on him.

"Regulars! Gather around!"he called.

When they were complete, even Eiji who just finished his last lap, Ryoma cleared his throat.

"I was told that I was recently labeled as a blue chip and was scouted."

The rest of the regulars blinked.

"EHHH?!"

They all gaped at Ryoma except Fuji, Inui, Oishi and Trezuka.

Inui scanned his notes before re-adjusting his glasses.

"The probability of Echizen being scouted is 100%"

"Omedetto, Echizen-kun" Fuji smiled at him.

The rest got over their shock and started congratulating Ryoma.

"I declined." Ryoma said deadpanned.

All of them were schocked. How could he decline something so easily.

"B-but why?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma shrugged and walked away to buy ponta.

All the regulars stared at his retreating back before turning to Tezuka for explanation.

"He has his reasons. All we can do is respect his decision."

xxxxx

Ryoma picked up the grape ponta from the vending machine and opening it. He took a sip as he closed his eyes. He was getting annoyed at the fact that he can't remember the girl Adam was talking about before. But her laugh, it calms him down. Even though he can't seem to remember her, he knew her from the bottom of his heart.

"Ryoma-kun?" A soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

He turned to see Ryuzaki Sakuno, holding a tennis racket and wearing the girls' tennis uniform.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What else am I going to do with a vending machine." he said as he showed her his ponta.

Sakuno blushed before mumbling a quick 'right.'

"I see that you're still playing tennis. Your hair's still long." Ryoma observed.

If possible, Sakuno blushed even more. She doesn't think it's too long though.

"It's not. Stop teasing me." she pouted.

He's surprised that she's not that shy anymore. He guess 3 years can change a person. She does look mature now and taller but not as tall as him. She just need to work on her blushing.

Suddenly a clear picture of a girl flashed on his mind. He knew right there and then who the girl was. All his forgotten memories came rushing back. How they met. Her smile. Her laugh. The accident.

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma seemed frozen and called him.

But Ryoma was in his own world. He dropped his ponta as he said one word that gave Sakuno a horrible feeling.

"Arisa."

And then he was off.


	3. Chapter 3

_But Ryoma was in his own world. He dropped his ponta as he said one word that gave Sakuno a horrible feeling._

_"Arisa."_

_And then he was off._

* * *

><p>Ryoma went straight to the locker room and changed his clothes. He grabbed his things and went towards the tennis courts where he saw Ryuzaki-sensei looking over the training.<p>

"Ryuzaki-sensei." he called as he approached the older woman. "Can I go home early?"

The coach furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her watch.

"There's still 30 minutes left for club, Ryoma. Why?" she asked although she had a feeling that it's about her.

"I need to talk to my father about... some things" he said.

She sighed.

"This must be important then." she said after a while. "I guess you could go. Don't be late for tomorrow's practice. Your new training menu will be given as well."

Ryoma nodded as a thanks then left.

She watched as the freshman regular left. Good luck, Ryoma.

xxxxx

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called silently before heading towards the kitchen where he is sure to find his cousin, Meino Nanako.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-san" Nanako greeted as she cooked. "It's Japanese tonight as you requested."

Ryoma hardly heard her, food is the least of his concern right now. He needed to talk to his father since his mother is in America.

"Where is oyaji?"

It's seemed that Nanako didn't notice her cousin's aura nor his sharp tone.

"Oji-sama is in the temple right now." she answered.

Ryoma left quickly without a word.

xxxxx

Nanjirou looked up from his magazine to find his son glaring at him. He ignored it though. His son always glare at him for no reason, he probably likes it.

"Yo! Seishounen." he greeted then went back to his magazine.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Or did you just forget about it?" Ryoma asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Nanjirou's face scrunched up with confusion. He looked at his son strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

If possible, Ryoma's glare intensified that he wondered if he'll drop dead any minute now.

Ryoma tried to calm himself but he failed miserably.

"Arisa. Why didn't you tell me about her?! Why didn't you tell me about the car accident we were involved in?!" Ryoma asked.

It was so rare for his son to lose composure but Nanjirou understood. Whenever it involves Ryoma's childhood bestfriend, he always lose it.

_-Flashback-_

_A 6 years old Ryoma was holding a tennis racket as he tried to return his tennis ball his father was feeding him from the other side of the court. So far, he only missed 3 of them but for him, it wasn't enough._

_"One more!" he told his father._

_Nanjirou smiled at his son's enthusiasm._

_"Are you sure? We can take a break you know" he called seeing as his son was exhausted. It was pretty hot in America that time._

_Ryoma frantically shook his head._

_"Mada Mada!" he grinned, causing his father to grin as well._

_Nanjirou fed him another ball. Unfortunately, Ryoma accidentally lobbed the ball, causing it to go over the fence._

_He clicked his tongue and went over to find it. He found it indeed, his best friend._

_Ryoma watched silently as the young girl tried to balance it and occasionally hit it with her own tennis racket. He never thought that girls would be interested at this sports, he rarely see one playing._

_The said girl noticed someone watching her so she turned towards Ryoma's direction and smiled._

_**"Hello. I caught your ball. I was surprised when it landed directly on my racket."** she said with enthusiasm as she handed Ryoma the ball._

_**"Yeah. Sorry about that. I see you play tennis as well."** he said._

_The girl grinned and nodded._

_**"Yep. Who are you by the way?"**she asked._

_Ryoma was surprised by the girl's bluntness. Isn't she going to introduce herself first?_

**_"Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you."_**

_The girl's grinned widened. She knew right then and there that the boy in front of her is Japanese._

_"I'm Arisa, Miki Arisa. Kochira koso, yoroshiku."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Nanjirou sat straight and stared down at his son, magazine forgotten.

"It was not the right time for both of you. You had an amnesia, your mother and I decided not to tell you for your own sake. And Risa's. You'll be depressed Ryoma, because we know you'll blame yourself. She wouldn't like it if you do. So we kept the matter as a secret and let you remember naturally. That's the reason we suddenly came back here in Japan when you were 12."

Ryoma paced back and forth as Nanjirou watched.

"THREE YEARS. My family lied to me for three years! I lived without her for three years!" he yelled angrily to himself.

Then he stopped on his tracks and turned to face his father, his face void of any emotion but Nanjirou could tell it in his eyes. His son is heartbroken.

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked silently. "Please don't tell me she's gone."

Nanjirou smiled sadly.

_-Flashback-_

_It was Saturday afternoon when the Echizen Family received a phone call from a weeping Miki Hana, asking if they had seen Arisa._

_"She ran away when we told her that we will be moving to France this year. Please help me look for her. We don't know where to look. Please ask Ryoma-kun if he knows." Hana sobbed._

_When the 12 year old Ryoma heard the news, he suddenly took off. He knew where to find her. Always._

_"You shouldn't have done that you know. Aunt Hana is worried. I was worried." Ryoma scolded Arisa after he found her on the beside the chapel near the main road two blocks away from where they first met._

_His eyes softened when he saw that Arisa was crying. She never cries even when she's hurt._

_"I-I don't want to Ryo. I'll be a-away from you and I don't want that." she sobbed._

_Ryoma hugged her. He's never the one to initiate skinship. But this was his best friend crying._

_"It's okay. We'll see each other anyway. I'll visit you. We could take turns. Come on. Let's go home okay?" Ryoma comforted._

_This made Arisa angry for some reason. She looked up to Ryoma._

_"NO! I don't want to! I heard them Ryo! They were talking about taking away tennis from me! They are taking you away from me! And I can't have that!"_

_She suddenly pushed Ryoma away and ran. He followed her afraid that she'll go near the road. He doesn't let her near it by herself. His eyes widened as she ran straight towards the main road. To his horror, a truck was speeding down the road towards the clueless Arisa who was holding her face as she ran._

_"ARISA!" he shouted._

_He was able to get a hold of her but wasn't fast enough to get them both out of harms way. The last thing he heard was loud screeching noise and everything turned black._

_-End of Flashback_-

"She's not. She's been in a coma ever since the accident." he said.

Ryoma's knees weakened as he sat on the ground, not caring whether it's dirty or not. He sighed as he ruffled his hair.

Nanjirou approached his son and squatted in front of him. He fished out an enveloped from his pocket and handed it to Ryoma.

"This letter came today, Ryoma." he smiled and patted his son at the back.

Ryoma turned the envelope to check its sender. His eyes widened as he recognize the name written.

_-Miki Ryoutaro and Miki Hana-_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I do not own Prince of Tennis~ Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns is. However, I do own some OCs :D :D<strong>

**It's 11:30 pm hereeee and I'm typing without lights on, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.**

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ryoma turned the envelope to check its sender. His eyes widened as he recognize the name written._

_-Miki Ryoutaro and Miki Hana-_

* * *

><p>He wasn't so sure if he wanted to open the letter or not. The seal is intact, so his father didn't read it yet. What if it's bad news? What should he do? He wanted to burn it, but his hands have a mind of their own. Although he doesn't want to, he needed to know.<p>

He pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

Dear Ryoma-kun,

It's been a while. How have you been? We're so sorry that this happened to both of you, we only wanted what's best for her. If we could only bring back the past, we wouldn't have tried to separate both of you. We know that it's our fault the you lost your memory and that she's lying on a hospital bed. All we could do is ask for your forgiveness. We'll do everything to have it; to have her forgiveness as well.

About her condition, it's improving a lot. Her hands twitches from time to time but that's about it. The doctors said that it's only a matter of time before she wakes up. We hope that you'll be here when the time comes.

-Miki Ryoutaro and Miki Hana-

He didn't notice that he's been holding his breath until his lungs burn and exhaled deeply. A new found hope blossomed within him. She'll be awake any time soon. And he's determined to be there for her.

He decided at that moment. He'll go to America. To be with her.

"Oyaji. Tell Okaa-san that I'll be going to America tomorrow." he said, his tone held finality and determination, making no room for his father to argue.

Nanjirou won't stop him anyway, he owe his son that much. He just wanted him to be happy and if going to America will make him happy, so be it.

He nodded.

"I'll have your ticket ready. We also have to go to your school tomorrow to fix your papers." then he paused. "Are you going to stay there permanently?"

Ryoma thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know, I'll be there for as long as it takes until she wakes up."

"If that's what you want."

xxxxx

Murmurs ran through the crowd as Ryoma, Nanjirou and Ryuzaki-sensei entered the principal's office. Student's made their own speculation as to what happened. But nobody could pinpoint the truth.

"Nani? Nani? What's happening?" Osakada Tomoka demanded as she pushed through the crowd followed by her bestfriend, Sakuno.

"Echizen-san, his father and Ryuzaki-sensei entered the principal's office 30 minutes ago. Nobody knows why though," A boy from their class answered.

Tomoka almost shrieked when she heard the news. Thankfully, Sakuno covered her mouth just in time as she opened her mouth, saving billions of lives and possible the glasses in their school.

When she calmed down, Tomoka turned to Sakuno.

"What do you think happened to Ryoma-sama? she asked.

Sakuno worriedly stared at the door that led to the Principal's office. Some where trying to eavesdrop to no avail. The room was soundproofed.

"I don't know. We should just wait for them to finished." She glanced at her watch briefly. 30 more minutes before school starts.

Just then the door of the Principal's office opened revealing Ryoma wearing casual clothes while talking to Ryuzaki-sensei followed by Nanjirou, who was wearing a decent clothing other that monk's clothes.

They paid no attention to the crowd as they discuss something.

As they passed Sakuno, she vaguely heard "America" , "Month", "Not sure".

All she was certain that Ryoma will go to America and judging by his clothes, he'll probably go straight to the airport. She tugged Tomoka's arm and went into their classroom.

xxxxx

"Be careful in America, Ryoma" Ryuzaki-sensei said as they walk outside the school premises.

'Hn.'

She smiled. Some things never change.

"Oi Seishounen. Would you want me too accompany you to the airport? Wouldn't want to get lost." Nanjirou teased which was answered with a glare.

"No thanks."

Then Ryoma looked at them and nodded.

"I'll be going." he said and went inside the taxi and sped off.

Nanjirou sighed. He silently prayed that everything will go fine.

xxxxx

Ryuzaki-sensei gathered the regulars to announce Ryoma's sudden departure.

"So Ochibi-nya went to America today?" Eiji asked confused. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Momoshiro sighed and smiled bitterly. He considered himself closest to Echizen yet he didn't tell him.

"Well he is rather rash when it comes to decision making." Oishi said.

"Why did he left suddenly?" Kaido questioned.

"The same reason he hadn't accepted the proposal of the scout. There are things that only Ryoma can answer. But I think he'll be back with the answer." she hinted.

"So there's 87% probability that Echizen didn't go to America to join a competition or to accept any proposal and 100% probability that it is extremely personal."

"Correct. I doubt that he will be able to play tennis for a while."

Fuji frowned. All of them knows that Echizen doesn't have any injuries.

"So you know the reason?"

She nodded briefly, not caring to elaborate her gesture.

"Echizen also left a message. He apologized for not telling himself but the news came to him yesterday. He'll be relying on you on matches."

Tezuka scanned the room. He could see sadness from his teammates' eyes.

"Let's not put our guard down. As sensei said, he's relying on us so we better do our best."

All of them nodded albeit slowly.

"When will Echizen be back though?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

The coach paused for a minute before answering. "We don't himself doesn't know."

It shocked nearly everyone. One thing was running through everyone's mind.

What is so important that he need to leave suddenly and stop playing tennis temporarily?

They lapsed into silence as each tried to think of any reason possible. But they haven't got a clue.

Just then a knocked broke the silence.

"You may enter" Ryuzaki-sensei called and straightened herself.

Sakuno entered the room and was startled they every regular minus Ryoma was looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm here to talk to obaa-chan. I didn't know you were having a meeting. I should probably go back later. Sorry for the intrusion." she said, flustered but was stopped when Tezuka called her.

"No. We we're just leaving." he said and looked at his team before nodding at Ryuzaki-sensei's direction.

The Seigaku regulars fixed their things and left them both alone.

Ryuzaki-sensei stared at her granddaughter. She sat on one of the couches and motioned for Sakuno to sit on the other side, which she quickly complied.

"So I guess you're here to ask about Ryoma, correct?" she asked Sakuno.

She blushed and nodded.

"He's in America for a personal reason." she started but paused quickly. Her granddaughter's affection towards Ryoma didn't go unnoticed by her and the other regulars except that very person.

Although she's not against the two of them, Ryoma is not for Sakuno. She knew this ever since she first noticed the way Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"You shouldn't wait for him Sakuno. The less you expect, the less the effect." she said mysteriously to her confused granddaughter before turning her back and looking at the sky instead.

xxxxx

Ryoma adjusted the strap of his traveling bag on his shoulder and cracked his neck. It's always uncomfortable to sleep on the plane. He fished out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. 8am. He then scanned his phone for the hospital address.

Then he exited from the terminal and hailed a cab.

**"Where to boss?"** the driver asked, looking at Ryoma through the rearview mirror.

**"William-Hall University Hospital"** he said and looked out of the window.

**"Thanks."** he said as he handed the cab driver the money.

He stared at the huge hospital before going inside. He approached the Information Desk since he wasn't sure of her room number.

**"Excuse me. I would like to know-"**

"Ryoma-kun." A voice called him. He turned to see Miki Ryoutaro standing in front of him with a smile.

He returned it with a nod and shook the older man's hand.

"Follow me, we've been waiting."

He guided Ryoma through halls and floors until they stopped in front of room 394. He followed Ryoutaro inside and was greeted by a smiling Miki Hana although her eyes held pain and sadness. He gave her a small smile. Then his gaze shifted to the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. His whole body trembled as he stared at her.

_Arisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) I made it a little bit longer than my past chapters. Tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Aaand yes. He's a bit OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Then his gaze shifted to the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. His whole body trembled as he stared at her._

_Arisa._

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to do. For once, the handsome yet sarcastic freshman was utterly stunned into silence. He willed himself to move towards Arisa. The couple watched silently as Ryoma's face crumpled with pain and longing. Then they saw that his face become stoic and void of emotion yet his eyes showed vulnerability until they can't watch it anymore. They couldn't stand the thought of hurting Ryoma and their only child.<p>

Ryoutaro saw that his wife's tears were threatening to spill so he blocked her from Ryoma's vision and helped her stand up. Before they closed the door, he took a glance one last time at Ryoma who was silently holding his daughter's hand and resting his forehead on it.

Ryoma held Arisa's hand tightly, afraid that she'll vanish right in front of his eyes. He kept watch of her day and night so much that Arisa's parents started worrying about him. They tried to start a conversation but Ryoma answered them briefly.

He clearly stated that it was indeed their fault and his, but he forgave them. He may be rude, sarcastic, and arrogant but he still has his heart. Besides, Arisa's parents have been close to him before the accident, and he still consider them as his second parents.

"Ryoma-kun, won't there be any difficulties in your school?" Hana asked. She saw Ryoma talking to someone who she presumed a teacher since he called the person "sensei."

Ryoma shrugged. "I've been taking advance classes before so my grades are not the problem."

"I see. Ryoma, I've been meaning to ask, what would you do if Arisa wakes up?"

Ryoma turned serious after hearing her question.

"Truthfully, I don't care if you allow her or not but after she recover, I'm taking her back to Japan." he answered.

There's a fire in his eyes that Hana didn't have a heart to argue with him. She focused on her paper works needed to be signed. She couldn't just leave their companies. After all, this was handed down to her husband by his grandparents and his grandparents by their grandparents.

There was a comfortable silence that enveloped them, one that was broken by Ryoma after an hour.

"Ne, Hana-san? I- I think she's moving."

Hana quickly went beside Arisa's bed to check if it's true.

Arisa's finger twitched and there was a soft groan. She quickly pressed a buzzer that is connected to their private doctor.

Then she looked at Ryoma who seemed nervous.

"It's okay Ryoma. She'll wake up eventually." she said with a soft smile.

He looked at her and smiled.

Then there was a soft voice, so soft that he wondered if it was just imagination. He looked at Arisa. Her eyes were still close so it's impossible that it was her.

"Ryoma."

This time he saw it. Her voice was trembling and a single tear fell from her closed eyes. He held her hands. And she squeezed it.

The doctor entered followed by three nurses who ushered them outside.

"We have to check her vital signs and run some tests to know her condition further." a nurse said and closed the door.

They waited for 30 minutes before they were allowed inside the room.

"She's already awake. Her results showed that she didn't acquire any brain damage. Miraculously, she recovered completely and is unaffected by the coma. There's no sign of Post-Traumatic Amnesia as well. Her complex intellectual and physical activity doesn't seem to be affected and she can perform daily functions well. But we still need to have her under observation for two months to ensure that she recover completely and no impairments and problems occur." the doctor said. "She is exhausted right now and it seems that she fell asleep. It's perfectly normal however since her body is making its necessary adjustments."

Hana nodded. She stared at Ryoma who was back clutching Arisa's hand. She motioned the doctor and both of them left the two teens alone.

xxxxx

"It's been a week since Ochibi left. I miss him already!" Eiji wailed and hugged Oishi who awkwardly patted his back. "He didn't even answer our calls."

Momoshiro shrugged. "I think he's busy. Besides, it's Ryoma."

This time, there was no bitterness in his tone. He accepted it, because Ryoma's his friend.

"We can only wait."

xxxxx

"Tomo-chan, what should I do? Obaa-chan told me not to wait for Ryoma-kun although I do not understand why." Sakuno said and she sighed for the umpteenth time.

They were in the rooftop to eat lunch.

"I think Ryoma-sama will come back. And he's worth the wait." Tomoka said as she encouraged her best friend. "And stop sighing!"

Sakuno pouted.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course, Ryoma-sama is so kind to you and you're one of the few girls who are friends with him. And Me~"

Sakuno didn't answer though. Her mind wandered to a certain tennis prince.

xxxxx

A soft giggle escaped Arisa's pale yet soft lips which she tried to cover. Ryoma was sitting beside her and he fell asleep. She caressed Ryoma's hair with her free hand, enjoying the softness tickling her palm.

"What are you giggling at?" a sharp voice said. Ryoma raised his head and held the soft hands that were bothering him in his sleep.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head. You dare fall asleep on me." she faked pouted. Ryoma smiled and reached out to cupped her cheeks as he brought his warm lips on her forehead.

Arisa giggled softly but she let him. They stayed there for a while until Ryoma retreated and resumed his initial position.

"Ryo~ I'm bored! Don't sleep." she begged as she tried waking Ryoma.

An idea popped inside her head. She covered her face with her hands and faked sniffed. Ryoma suddenly removed her hands, his face scrunched with worry. When he saw that he was deceived, he scowled and crossed his arms on his chest. Arisa noted that Ryoma has developed some muscles. _He must be training hard. _

"Bring me to the garden please." She said.

Ryoma nodded.

"I'll go get a wheelchair. Wait here."

Arisa smiled softly as Ryoma closed the door.

It's been two weeks since she woke up and she's glad that Ryoma was beside her. She learned that Ryoma lost his memory after the accident. She's just glad that he's back. She frowned when she remembered her conversation with her parents after Ryoma went back to the hotel Rinko-oba-san prepared for Ryoma.

_-flashback-_

_An awkward silence enveloped the family. It's only been three years yet it feels like they were strangers. She can still remember why it started anyway. France. Tennis. Ryoma._

_"__We're sorry." her parents said and they launched their explanations although she didn't bother hearing them. She forgave them of course. She loves them. But she kept a little bit of resentment buried inside her._

_"__It's okay, mummy, daddy. But I would like something in return. After all you were the cause why I lost three years of my life without Ryoma." she said sharply. _

_Her parents face fell._

_"__And yes. I forgave you already. I didn't say it to attack you with guilty feelings. I love you both." she continued as she opened her arms to hug both of them._

_"__Of course sweetie. What is it that you want?" Ryoutaro asked._

_"__I want to live with Ryoma in Japan." she said seriously._

_Hana couldn't help but chuckle._

_"__Of course, Ryoma also expressed before that he'll bring you to Japan whether we like it or not. It's okay it it's Ryoma." she said._

_Arisa sighed with relief._

_"__You really love him don't you? Not just your best friend, but something more." Ryoutaro stated with a frown. He didn't want his baby girl to have any romantic relationship. But even he couldn't even deny that Ryoma and Arisa were perfect for each other._

_"__Yes." Arisa answered with a soft smile that caused her parents to smile in return._

_-end of flashback-_

Ryoma entered with a wheelchair since Arisa's knees are a bit weak from the coma. Arisa smiled and opened her arms and locked it on Ryoma's neck. She snuggled on Ryoma's neck as Ryoma carried her into the wheelchair.

When they were in the garden, all they did was talk (well mostly Arisa) and catch up with each other.

All of a sudden, Arisa's face became serious which made Ryoma frown.

"Ryoma. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a TINY BIT longer. I based it on the number of words. Anyway, semester break's here and I still have post-finals sickness and I'm lazyyyyy. So here. I hope I can post new chapter every 2 days :) Uhm.. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW in case you want something to be changed or any suggestion.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_All of a sudden, Arisa's face became serious which made Ryoma frown._

_"Ryoma. We need to talk."_

* * *

><p>Arisa became silent for a while and Ryoma took the time to observe her. She became more beautiful, her brown hair grew longer and it suits her. She was still a little pale but she became healthier. But what captured him the most is her eyes and smile. Her eyes sparkled with delight whenever she laughs, he couldn't help but get lost in her chocolate brown orbs and her smile, it was enough to light the room. His heart skips a bit every time she did so, but he couldn't figure out why.<p>

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Arisa moved until she was hugging him.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

She murmured something incoherent against his neck.

"What?"

Arisa stared at him.

"Do you remember our promise?" she asked softly.

He racked his brain for the said promise. When he remembered he nodded wordlessly and waited for her to explain.

"Then I want you to go back to Japan without me." Arisa said.

When her words sunk in him, he quickly albeit gently untangled her arms from his neck and stood, glaring at her.

There were times that Ryoma couldn't understand what his childhood best friend was thinking. He learned that he shouldn't question her, but at this moment, he needed to know.

"Why? I've lost 3 years without you. I can't back there know that you're here. No." he said with finality.

Arisa sighed.

"Wait for me. I'll stay here for 2 months so that I can get back to tennis and my studies." she replied simply with a shrugged.

Ryoma was confused.

"You can do both in Japan. You know that I'll help you. Besides, you were homeschooled before and you're already taking high school subjects. You could be in college if you want to."

Arisa shook his head.

"It's something that I needed to do on my own Ryoma. I know that our promise was made out of my selfishness so I needed to develop my tennis without your help. I still have to catch up with you."

Ryoma sighed in defeat. He knows that Arisa's decision is final and nothing could change that. What Arisa didn't know is that he willingly made the promise by himself. He doesn't care if it's out of selfishness and he's willing to do it, for her.

"Two months. That's all. You can't extend your stay." he said.

Arisa giggled.

"Of course not! Two months is long for me too."

"And I'll call you once a day so you have to give me your schedule. I don't want you to push yourself to hard. And I'm going to pick you up after two months."

Arisa laughed which made Ryoma smile. He squatted in front of her wheelchair and she cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his.

"I promise. I love you Ryoma." she murmured with her eyes closed.

Ryoma missed this. She always shows affection towards him and he missed it. He would just smile and hug her but he wants return it this time. So he placed his hands on top of her hands and without thinking, he placed his warm lips on hers. It was brief kiss but it's sweet.

"I love you too."

At that time, both of them knew that everything has changed between them. They can no longer deny the hidden attraction both tried to suppress over the years.

xxxxx

Ryoma glared at the girl before him. It was enough for someone to whimper but the girl held his glare and return it with one of her own.

_Now he's back to his old self._

"Remember. Two months is the time I give Arisa. I'll call you." he said finally.

Arisa rolled her eyes and smile.

"Yeah I know! Geez, Ryoma. Don't worry about me." she said with a laugh.

_Oh. He's sulking. He's so cute~_

"Don't call me cute." he said with annoyance.

Arisa sweatdropped. She said it out loud again.

"Fine. But you'll be late soon! You have to board your plane!" she said and tried pushing him towards the entrance but he won't budge. "Come one Ryoma~ You'll be late!"

Ryoma just laughed, not noticing the stares that the people were giving them. If his sempais see him, they would probably demand where he hid their 'Echizen.'

But it was a picture perfect. That was the thought of other people though.

He pulled Arisa into a hug, which lasted for five minutes, both were murmuring with each other.

"Then I'll be going." Ryoma said and left.

Arisa's face fell. He left just like that. But I was her fault. She told Ryoma to go home. But it has to be done so both of them can improve. So she turned and started walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, someone pulled her harshly. Before she could react, her lip was covered with a warm one.

Ryoma pulled away and smirked at Arisa's confusion.

"I forgot to." he said with a shrug. Then he brushed away her tears. "Don't cry. You were always too emotional. We'll see each other soon."

She nodded.

"I love you." Ryoma whispered, enough for Arisa to hear.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." she murmured against his neck. She took a deep breath, memorizing Ryoma's scent.

And they parted, knowing that two months will pass without them noticing.

xxxxx

**"Hello?" **a deep voice called.

**"Is this Asada Jun-sensei?"**

**"Yes? Who's this?"**

"Jun-chan I can't believe you forgot about me." the girl faked horrified. "It's me Miki Arisa. Missed me?"

The man in the other side of the phone was stunned. He can't believe that his student is back.

"A-Arisa-chan?!"

"Sensei. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Japan right now. But I'll be heading back to America tomorrow. I just checked the camp."

Arisa smirked.

"Sensei. I have a favor to ask."

xxxxx

The school cafeteria was bustling with students. It was currently lunch time and the Seigaku High tennis regulars were seated on the regulars' table. They were trying to discuss strategies and schedules for their upcoming tournaments. At least they were trying to. They couldn't understand why the cafeteria was exceptionally noisy that day.

"Ah! Sempai-tachi!" Horio called.

They all turned to see the freshman trio trying to catch their breath.

"What is it?" Oishi asked.

"R-Ryoma-kun's in the television!"

They all stood up in shock and went to the television near the corner of the cafeteria, where a crowd has gathered. When they saw the regulars, all of them parted. They couldn't hide the shock. It was indeed Ryoma. But he's not alone.

xxxxx

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes. There was a huge crowd who block his way after his plane landed 30 minutes ago. There were at least 20 scouts waiting for him and the rest were media, probably there in case he decided to join one of the teams.

"Echizen-san! I would like to talk to you." someone said. Actually all of them said the same thing to he didn't bother to acknowledge them. Instead, he tried to get past them but to no avail.

He was getting angry since he was exhausted from the flight.

"Excuse me. It would be better if you all leave before I sue each and every one of you."

He turned and his eyes widened when he saw his mother.

"Oka-san! Why are you here?"

Rinko smiled at his son.

"The case was finished earlier than expected so I took an early flight. But I had a meeting with a client here in the airport so I was just about to go home."

He nodded wordlessly. When he turned to the media, all of them parted. His mother is still as scary as ever but he wouldn't admit it in her face.

xxxxx

"Ne Sakuno! Did you hear?" Tomoka said as she swallowed her food. "Ryoma-sama came back from America!"

Sakuno nodded. She heard it from her grandmother.

"So, are you going to do it?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno just smiled making Tomoka cheer.

"Did you email him that you wanted to talk?"

"I did. All he replied was okay. I guess he was busy." she shrugged.

Although it hurt her a bit, she brushed it off and focused on what she was about to talk to Ryoma soon.

_I'm finally going to confess to Ryoma-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry. I kinda rushed the ending because I forgot to write the scenes in this chapter beforehand. I will just have to make it up to the readers. Time check. 12:10 am. Again, I apologize for the wrong grammars, spelling and etc. Lol<strong>

**Hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm finally going to confess to Ryoma-kun._

* * *

><p>There were times when Ryoma thought that his sempais will be the death of him. They were too... happy sometimes but he doesn't mind it. He didn't expect it literally though. He was currently dying under the pile of bodies that were trying to hug him namely Eiji, Kawamura, Momoshiro, the freshmen trio.<p>

"Ochibi~ I really really missed youuu. I was so lonely because you didn't tell us that you're going to America." Eiji wailed with anime tear falling from his eyes.

And then there was Kawamura and Momoshiro who obviously missed him. The freshmen trio also missed him. They thought that Ryoma won't be coming back since he had the serious talk with the Principal.

Thankfully, Oishi saw that Ryoma was turning blue so he ushered the other to get off him. Ryoma stood up and panted as he glared the teary eyed people around him.

"Sempais! You're overreacting too much! Of course I'd come back! What's the use of enrolling here at the first place!" he yelled as his glare intensified.

Oishi tried to calm them down.

Fuji, who kept quiet during the commotion, decided to shoot the question that bugged them for a while.

"Echizen. May I ask the reason why you suddenly left and went to America?" he asked.

Echizen couldn't help but smile as he remembered his childhood best friend's face. Everyone was schocked. Who was this guy? Surely, it's not Echizen because Echizen doesn't smile.

"W-what have you done to Echizen?!" Momoshiro exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Ryoma.

Ryoma quickly rearranged his smile into a smirk while hiding his non-existent blush.

"Sempai. Don't be impatient, you'll know soon enough. Let's just say, someone better than me in tennis decided to come back. "he said. It was obvious that he's proud of whoever that is.

What they couldn't understand is that, how can Ryoma be proud of this person, when Ryoma himself is a proud person, to the point of arrogance. But of course he can back it up with tennis, brain, looks and status so nobody questioned it.

Ryoma left the crowd with more questions than last time. He did miss the vending machine near the courts.

xxxxx

Sakuno was trying to look for Ryoma. He wasn't on his classroom, the tennis courts or near the vending machines so she figured out the he's probably asleep on the rooftop. She nervously tried to level her breathing as her hand closed around the doorknob. She opened it slightly and saw Ryoma gazing at the sky, his back facing her.

She was mesmerized to the point where she almost forgot why she was there. She shook her head and was about the fully open the door when she heard his phone rings.

She wasn't supposed to be hiding behind the door, eavesdropping but she was curious.

xxxxx

An annoyed sigh escaped Ryoma's lips when she saw who was calling him.

"What do you want?" he asked while rumpled his hair.

**"****Hello to you to Ryoma." **

Ryoma was sure that the caller was smirking.

"What is it Kevin?"

"I heard that the Princess is back?"

That caught Ryoma off guard.

"Who?" he asked a little bit confused while Kevin laughed.

"Oh come on! I know that the Princess of Tennis is awake. Miki Arisa-san"

Ryoma growled.

**"****How do you know about her**?" he shouted.

"Relax! I found out when I was trying to find out about you and trying to copy your techniques way before the Good Will games!"

Ryoma tiredly rubbed his face.

"So?"

"And I found out that the Prince of tennis is in love with the Princess of Tennis."

"I'm in love with her for a long time, so?"

Kevin sweatdropped behind the line.

"A-ah... So you guys are in a relationship right now?" Kevin asked carefully. After all, it's not all the time the Ryoma opens up.

"Nope. Why rush. Besides the feeling's mutual." Ryoma smirked and ended the call just as Kevin yelled.

xxxxx

Sakuno decided to confess just yet. Who was she? She knows that Ryoma's not close to girls. In fact, now that she thought about it, the only girls around her age that Ryoma talks to are Tomoka, Ann and her unless Ryoma is in love with someone older than him which is highly unlikely.

She decided to talk to Tomoka about it.

"Of course Ryoma-sama is on love with you! He's the kindest when it comes to you. And he helps you all the time!" Tomoka squealed.

Sakuno blushed.

She was glad that Tomoka has a boyfriend. She doesn't want to compete with her although she knows that Tomoka has no chance with Ryoma. It's bad to think about things like that but she couldn't help it.

She decided. She won't give up on Ryoma.

It's been a long time since she changed. She's no longer the shy and clumsy Sakuno.

xxxxx

Árisa smirked as she smashed the ball knowing all too well that she won.

**"****Geez. Did you really just recovered from comatose, Arisa?" **

Arisa clicked her tongue as Asada handed her a towel.

**"****Don't patronize me, Asada-sensei.** **I know you gave me a handicap. **You played 10% of your strength while I played 30%" Arisa pouted.

Asada laughed and ruffled her hair which caused her to growl at him.

"Anyway are you able to catch up with your studies?" he asked as both of them decided to take a break from practicing and settled on a bench.

"You're underestimating me sensei. I was just reviewing all things I've learned. I've finished all my high school subjects and I'm a little bit unsure about taking up college subjects. Mom and Dad gave me permission to study in Japan so I guess I should lay back with my studies. I don't want to scare them and claim that I'm genius or what not. It's bad enough that I play tennis well."

She laughed imaging what her school mates will be like.

"Arrogant aren't you?" Asada teased his favorite student. _It's true though. _

Arisa dismissed his question with a laugh.

"So how's your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" she asked.

"You know. That Echizen Ryoma kid."

"He's not a kid!" she defended. "And he's not my boyfriend! Yet."

Asada patted Arisa's head.

"Okay, okay. Just don't enter a relationship right now."

Arisa rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I know. Anyway, let's have a one set of a match. My grip sucks because of the long sleep. "She said as she went to the right side of the court.

Asada sweat dropped as he went to the left side. _We just finished a match with you winning yet you tell me that your grip sucks._

"Fine you serve."

Asada internally whistled as he return the ball. _That's a beautiful twist serve. That kid must've taught her that._

They rallied for about 5 minutes before Arisa took the first point.

"Sorry Ari, I'm gonna use 50% of my strength now." he said as Arisa served.

"Tch"

When she tried to return her the ball, her racquet flew out of hand due the strength.

_It's gonna be a tough one._

The game ended in 5 minutes with Asada winning 1-6.

"Sensei. You're mean." Arisa pouted.

He held his hands in defense while laughing.

"By the way. Someone came here to see you." he said.

A man carrying a tennis bag entered the private court. He wasn't smiling but they all know well that

he's happy.

Arisa gave a full blown smile upon seeing the familiar figure and she launched herself towards the man.

"Onii-chan! I've missed you so much!" she squealed. "Help me train!"

Tokugawa Kazuya smiled at his cousin. She never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late upload <strong>**and it was a rushed chapter ****8(x_x)8**

**I've been so busy with college requirements since I lacked documents for the second semester's enrollment. Blame the institution. They've released our deficiency so late :(**

**I just want to pull my hair with the frustrations asdfghjkl.**

**Anyway. Forgive me~~ Here's a kiss :***


End file.
